Ghost Hunter
by Akihiko Fujiwara
Summary: Pekerjaan menjadi seorang pemburu hantu membuat Naruto, Kiba dan Shikamaru merasa bosan, sampai suatu hari Naruto secara tidak sengaja bertemu seorang gadis di rumahnya yang mengaku seorang putri dari negeri iblis. Apa jadinya jika Naruto malah jatuh cinta dengan seseorang yang tidak berasal dari dunia nya?/Supernatural/AU/RnR?


Halo, apa kabar? :D  
Hiko kembali dengan membawa fanfiction baru yang mungkin sedikit gaje. Cerita ini bertema Romance/Supranatural dengan judul yang gaje juga -_-  
Maafkanlah Hiko ini young parents belum complete, eh sekarang malah bikin fanfiction baru yang in-progress *dihajar massa lalu pundung dipojokan* tapi bener deh, ide ini tiba-tiba terlintas dikepala, jadi sayang banget buat dibuang yaudah Hiko publish jadi cerita bersambung.  
Baiklah dari masalah judul kayaknya engga enak banget ya dibaca, hahaha. Hiko akhir-akhir ini emang lagi konslet buat masalah judul, tapi semoga judul ngga mempengaruhi jalan ceritanya ya :D

Oh iya dan buat summary nya, menurut minna itu sangat jelas atau kurang jelas? Kalau ga jelas, dijelasin aja ya #plaakk

**Disclaimer: Seluruh karakter yang ada di Naruto mutlak milik Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei, kalau Naruto punya saya mereka mungkin bukan seorang ninja :p**

**WARNING: tidak menyeramkan,abal, aneh, susah diolah oleh otak, OOC, typo (s), adegan romantis yang kurang, setan yang bertebaran (?), OOT, AU, dan yang paling penting DON'T LIKE DON'T READ OKAY!**

**Summary: Pekerjaan menjadi seorang pemburu hantu membuat Naruto, Kiba dan Shikamaru merasa bosan, sampai suatu hari Naruto secara tidak sengaja bertemu seorang gadis di rumahnya yang mengaku seorang putri dari negeri iblis. Apa jadinya jika Naruto malah jatuh cinta dengan seseorang yang tidak berasal dari dunia nya?/**_**Supranatural/AU/RnR?**_

…

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Ghost Hunter © Akihiko Fujiwara**

**Ghost Hunter  
Chapter 1:** **Seorang putri iblis?!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang pemuda jabrik blonde tengah berdiri dibawah pohon momiji yang tumbuh dengan tinggi dan besar dihalaman belakang sekolahnya, ia nampak memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana seragamnya dan menyenderkan badannya di batang pohon momiji.  
Mata_ sapphire_ nya nampak menerawang kesegala arah seperti menunggu seseorang, tidak lama dua pemuda berjalan menghampirinya.

"Naruto?,"

Pemuda yang bernama Naruto itu menoleh kebelakang melihat sosok yang memanggil namanya.  
"Kiba, Shikamaru? Kenapa kalian lama sekali…?"

"Yaah, kami diinterogasi terlebih dahulu dan itu membuang-buang waktu," jelas Shikamaru disetujui dengan anggukan Kiba disampingnya.  
Naruto tampak mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong celananya dan menunjukkan kepada Kiba dan Shikamaru.

"Apa ini?," tanya Kiba penasaran memegang benda yang berbentuk kertas yang dilipat itu, mata coklatnya memandang Naruto sekejap dan beralih kembali ke kertas tersebut.

"Aku baru saja mendapatkannya dari Jiraiya-Ero, dia berkata kita bertiga harus membacanya bersama-sama tentang misi untuk pergi ke sekolah akademi di arah utara …" jelas Naruto membuat Kiba dan Shikamaru menatapnya serius.

Shikamaru nampak berpikir mengolah ucapan yang dilontarkan sahabat pirangnya itu.  
"Kapan kita kesana,?"

"Besok malam tepat pukul 23.30 kita sudah ada disana," terang Naruto. Kiba dan Shikamaru saling bertatapan sebentar dan kemudian mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Oh iya dan satu lagi, aku lupa mengatakan bahwa senjata yang baru saja dipesan oleh Ero-Jiji sudah ada di markas tadi pagi…"

"Senjata? Maksudmu senjata baru?"

"Ayolah, memang nya si tua mesum itu akan memberi kita senjata bekas? Aku rasa tidak kawan-kawan. Baiklah, persiapkan diri kalian aku akan segera pulang. Sampai jumpa besok" Naruto segera memasukkan kedua tangan nya kedalam jaket dan berlalu meninggalkan Kiba dan Shikamaru yang masih berdiri dibawah pohon momiji besar itu.

"Baiklah, kita juga harus pergi Shika…" ucap Kiba diimbuhi dengan gonggongan Akamaru.

"Aku berharap besok bukanlah pekerjaan yang merepotkan."

**XXX**

Naruto membuka perlahan pintu apartemen nya dan menutup nya kembali, ia berjalan perlahan dan menghidupkan lampu ruangan tengah. Ia duduk dan bersandar pada kursi tua miliknya, sejenak pemuda blonde itu menghela napas nya pelan. Suasana didalam apartemen Naruto memang selalu terasa sepi, bahkan suara serangga selalu terdengar hampir setiap malam. Tapi untung saja ada seseorang yang menemani nya setiap kali ia pulang.

"Naruto?!"

Naruto menoleh dan melihat seorang pria dengan tubuh transparan nampak melayang di samping kursi pemuda itu dengan wajah yang tegang.  
"Ada apa Sai?"

Hantu yang bernama Sai itu segera terbang kesisi Naruto untuk menceritakan apa yang ia rasakan, bahkan Naruto bisa melihat dari ekspresi wajah Sai yang nampak aneh dari biasanya.

"Kau tidak merasakan nya Naruto?"

"Huh? Merasakan apa? Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu…" ucap Naruto berterus terang.

Sai kembali melayang-layang memutari Naruto yang tidak mengerti arah tujuan pembicaraan teman khayalan nya sedari kecil itu, Naruto hanya memijat kening nya heran melihat kelakuan hantu yang pendiam dan kurang ekspresi itu.

"Ada seseorang di apartemen ini…" bisik Sai pelan.

"Seseorang? Makhluk halus maksudmu?"

"Yaampun, aku tahu bahwa kau ini Baka. Tapi kau pasti mengerti maksudku!"

Naruto segera bangkit dari duduk nya dan menghela napas panjang.  
"Sai dengarkan aku, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud perkataan mu. Jadi jelaskan dengan benar siapa seseorang yang kau maksud?" Naruto berkata panjang lebar karena sebal dengan ucapan teman nya itu.

Naruto kemudian berjalan kearah dapur diikuti oleh Sai yang melayang dibelakangnya menatap Naruto bingung dari wajah nya yang pucat itu, Sai sendiri juga bingung bagaimana ia menjelaskan maksud yang ia rasakan pada teman nya itu.

"Ada seseorang yang berada di apartemen mu ini Naruto-Baka!"

Naruto yang sedang membuka tutup ramen segera berbalik menatap Sai yang melipat kedua tangan nya didepan dada dengan raut wajah aneh.  
"Seseorang? Dimana? Disini bahkan hanya ada aku dan kau, mengerti Sai?" jelas Naruto dan kembali berbalik melanjutkan aktivitas nya membuat ramen cup.

"Kalau kau tidak percaya kau bisa melihat nya sendiri di kamarmu!" ucap Sai dengan nada yang dipertegas.

Naruto berhenti dari aktivitas nya memasak air panas dan menatap Sai dari sudut mata nya, Naruto merasa Sai tidak pernah membohongi nya apalagi dia bilang bahwa ada orang lain selain dirinya dan Sai. Apakah itu sejenis hantu?  
Meskipun Naruto adalah agen pemburu hantu, merasa ada orang lain di apartemen nya merupakan hal yang cukup mengerikan. Apalagi kalau ternyata seseorang itu adalah seorang pembunuh yang dicari polisi, bisa berbahaya.

"Baiklah aku akan memeriksa nya sekarang…"

Naruto berjalan perlahan kearah kamar nya yang berada tepat diruang makan nya, ia memegang erat knop pintu dan menoleh kearah Sai yang mengangguk membuat Naruto kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kearah knop pintu kamarnya tadi.  
Ia bahkan sedikit gemetar membayangkan seseorang didalam kamarnya, jangan-jangan sesosok wanita yang sangat mengerikan dan akan melontarkan perkataan yang sangat konyol padanya yaitu kuchisake onna, atau mungkin rokurokubi, dan yang lebih parahnya ia tidak bisa membayangkan hantu teke teke sedang berada di dalam kamarnya sekarang. Naruto menelan ludahnya kasar, membuat Sai menggelengkan kepalanya miris.

"Yaampun, padahal kau seorang pemburu hantu kenapa kau terlihat takut sekali Naruto? Dasar payah…" ejek Sai setengah tertawa.

"Bisakah kau diam Sai, aku sedang konsentrasi." balas Naruto sebal mendengar ejekan Sai yang kenyataan nya memang benar.  
Memangnya kenapa? Toh Naruto juga manusia biasa kan, pasti akan ada rasa takut hantu meskipun ia seorang ghost hunter. Karena itu tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali.

**KRIITT~**

Bunyi pintu kamar berderit perlahan, Naruto nampak menelan lagi ludahnya kasar dan kembali melihat kedalam kamarnya yang gelap gulita tanpa ada penerangan sama sekali. Sai yang melayang dibelakang Naruto sepertinya ikut-ikutan cemas, padahal ia yang tadi meremehkan pemuda itu.  
"Hei Sai, aku tidak bisa melihat apapun!"

"Hidupkan dulu lampunya!" Sai hampir sweatdrop mendengar pengakuan teman nya itu, benar-benar konyol.

"Gomen, aku lupa." kata Naruto sambil nyengir dengan wajah innocent dan melanjutkan kembali niatnya untuk melihat seseorang yang dimaksud Sai.

Ia membuka lebar-lebar daun pintu itu sehingga membuat cahaya dari lampu dapur mengarah masuk sedikit kedalam kamarnya yang memang sangat gelap itu, Naruto meraba-raba dinding tembok kamarnya pelan-pelan, takut ia akan menyentuh sesuatu yang menurut pikirannya akan mengerikan.  
Ia menemukan saklar lampu tersebut dan kemudian menghidupkannya, setelah lampu dihidupkan terlihat kamar Naruto nampak sangat berantakan seperti kapal pecah. Baju yang berserakan dimana-mana, barang-barang yang tergeletak tidak tentu arah, dan pastinya tidak ada seseorang yang dimaksud Sai tadi disetiap sudut kamarnya.

"Sekarang kau lihat sendiri kan Sai? Dimana yang kau bilang seseorang itu hah? Dasar Baka…" protes Naruto berbalik menatap Sai yang sedari tadi masih melayang dibelakangnya.

Sai tidak merespon apapun, ia hanya menggerak-gerakkan bola matanya yang hitam itu kearah Naruto membuat pemuda blonde itu sama sekali tidak mengerti apa hal yang dilakukan oleh teman hantunya itu.  
"Ada apa denganmu Sai? Kau sangat aneh, memangnya hantu sering melakukan hal seperti itu ya?" ejek Naruto setengah tertawa.

Dengan tidak sabaran Sai menunjuk kearah belakang Naruto, pemuda itu melirik kebelakang dari ekor matanya.  
Bulir-bulir keringat sebesar biji jagung perlahan turun dari dahi Naruto, ia tidak mengerti makhluk apa yang ditunjuk oleh Sai, jangan-jangan sesuai dengan pemikiran Naruto sedari tadi.

"UWWAAAA…"

"KYAAAA"

Sai menutup kedua telinganya mendengar jeritan maut dari dua makhluk yang bersama-sama teriak dan itu cukup membuat pendengaran seorang hantu seperti dirinya terganggu.  
Naruto nampak memandang seseorang dihadapannya dengan wajah aneh dan penasaran, bagaimana bisa ada seorang manusia wanita pula berada didalam kamarnya.  
Tidak, Naruto tidak boleh tertipu. Mungkin saja wanita itu adalah jelmaan Kuchisake Onna yang akan bertanya padanya apakah ia cantik atau tidak. Pertanyaan yang mendokusai.

"Siapa kau? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berada didalam kamarku?"

"Yaampun, aku sendiri tidak ingat kenapa aku bisa berada disitu. Aku bahkan tidak tahu ini dimana…." Jawab wanita itu setengah bingung.

Naruto menghembuskan napasnya kuat, bagaimana bisa ia menemukan seorang wanita didalam apartemen nya tanpa mengetahui dimana ia berada.  
"Dengar ya Nona, ini adalah apertemen milikku. Lalu, kenapa kau bisa sampai muncul dari situ?"

"Umm, aku hanya ingat bahwa aku sedang berjalan-jalan sendirian disuatu tempat dan tiba-tiba sesuatu terjadi kemudian seluruh pandanganku menjadi gelap."

"Tapi kau ingat bukan siapa dirimu~" selidik Naruto.

"Baiklah, namaku adalah Sakura Haruno putri dari Kerajaan Iblis Konohagakure…" Naruto menatap Sakura dengan wajah aneh dan penuh dengan tanda tanya. Kerajaan iblis? Ia tidak salah dengar bukan? Di zaman yang serba canggih seperti ini apakah masih percaya dengan hal-hal diluar nalar seperti itu?  
"Ada apa? Kenapa kau terlihat shock?"

"Gyahahaha, yaampun Nona kumohon jangan membuat lelucon konyol seperti itu. Mengatakan bahwa kau adalah seorang putri dari kerajaan iblis itu terlihat seperti drama komedi." Naruto tertawa sembari memegang perut nya yang kram karena tertawa terlalu berlebihan mendengar pengakuan dari Sakura.

Urat-urat kecil yang tak diundang terlihat muncul di dahi lebar Sakura, bocah kurang ajar. Berani-beraninya ia menertawakan seorang putri, ia belum lihat bagaimana kemampuan seorang Sakura Haruno. Shannaro!

BUUAAKK, BRUUKK!

"Aduuhh, sakittt~" rengek Naruto memegangi kepalanya yang baru saja terkena hantaman wanita bernama Sakura itu.  
"Kau ini memang cantik, tapi kekuatanmu seperti monster…"

"Apa kau bilang? Hah?" Sakura mengepalkan tinjunya kearah Naruto membuat pemuda blonde itu bergidik ngeri, tak disangka Naruto bisa bertemu dengan cewek galak di dalam apartemennya. Benar-benar hari yang tidak terduga.  
"Jadi itu hantu yang menghuni apartemenmu?" ucap Sakura menoleh kearah Sai yang melayang-layang sedari tadi di belakang Naruto.

Naruto ikut-ikutan melihat kearah Sai, pemuda itu nampak menautkan alisnya heran. Wanita ini dapat melihat hantu seperti dirinya? Apakah itu salah satu kemampuan dari seorang putri iblis?  
"Hei, kau dapat melihat Sai?" Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak segera pulang ketempatmu? Ini kan sudah sangat malam…"

"Masalahnya aku tidak tahu dimana jalan menuju tempatku, jadi tidak mungkin aku bisa kembali sekarang juga…" Sakura menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan tersenyum dengan rasa tidak bersalah kearah Naruto.

"Nani? Jadi kau akan tinggal disini bersamaku begitu?!"

**XXX**

"Kau akan pergi kemana?"

Naruto menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Sakura yang menatapnya heran karena ia terlihat rapi pagi-pagi begini dan memakai seragam sekolah miliknya.  
"Tentu saja, aku akan berangkat kesekolah. Ada apa?"

"Umm, kalau kau berangkat kesekolah lalu aku sendirian disini? Bolehkah aku ikut?" Sakura menautkan kedua jari-jarinya satu sama lain kearah pemuda blonde itu. Naruto menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya bingung, apa iya ia akan membawa Sakura kesekolahnya? Itu sangat tidak mungkin.

"Ano Sakura-chan, itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Kalau kau ingin bersekolah juga, kau harus mendaftar terlebih dahulu, tidak boleh datang begitu saja…"

Sakura nampak berpikir setelah mendengar penjelasan Naruto, ia nampak sedikit bingung. Ini sama sekali tidak pernah ada didalam dunianya, sekolah. Apa itu sekolah?  
"Aku ingin bertanya, sekolah itu apa?"

Naruto sweatdrop mendengar pertanyaan itu keluar langsung dari mulut Sakura, apa di tempat ia berasal ia tidak pernah sekolah dan menimba ilmu?  
"Yaampun Sakura-chan, sekolah itu adalah hal yang wajib untuk anak seumuran kita. Memangnya berapa usia mu?"

"Usiaku? Kalau tidak salah 110 tahun…"

"APA?! KAU BERCANDA?"

**XXX**

Kiba mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya diatas meja kantin sekolah, raut wajahnya terlihat sangat lemas dan tidak menggairahkan.  
Shikamaru yang duduk disebelahnya hanya menatap Kiba malas dan terus mengucapkan kata 'mendokusai' membuat pemuda bertato itu mendengus sebal. Memangnya tidak ada kata yang lebih bermakna selain mendokusai?

"Yosh, Kiba Shikamaru. Apa yang kalian laku~…"

"Tentu saja menunggumu Baka Naruto, kenapa kau ini lama sekali hah? Dasar tukang telat dan pecundang kelas atas." Kiba bangkit dari duduknya dan mendeathglare Naruto.

"Apa kau bilang Kiba? Bukannya yang pengecut itu adalah kau, dasar bodoh"

"Ck, mendokusai. Hentikanlah Kiba Naruto, apa kalian ingin dipanggil ke kantor karena membuat keributan? Dasar merepotkan…" seru Shikamaru menengahi perdebatan tidak penting kedua teman nya itu.

Kiba dan Naruto mendengus kesal, pemuda blonde itu segera duduk tepat di hadapan Kiba dan Shikamaru.  
Begitu juga Kiba, pemuda itu kembali duduk ditempatnya.

"Teman-teman, sebenarnya kemarin malam aku menemukan hal yang tidak biasa…"

"Hal yang tidak biasa? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Kemarin malam, Sai mengatakan ada orang lain didalam selain kami berdua. Aku menduga mungkin itu makhluk yang selalu kita jumpai, tapi setelah aku melihatnya dia seorang perempuan seperti kita…"

"Dia manusia?" yakin Shikamaru.

"Awalnya aku memang mengiranya dia seorang manusia, tapi setelah dia memperkenalkan dirinya ia menyebut dirinya sendiri seorang putri iblis yang berasal dari Konohagakure. Aneh bukan?!" Jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

Kiba yang mendengar penjelasan Naruto sontak menyemprotkan minuman yang baru saja ia teguk.  
"Apa kau bilang? Konohagukure, putri iblis? Kau tidak sedang bercanda bukan Baka?!"

"Tentu saja aku tidak bercanda Baka, kau saja yang tidak mempercayaiku."

Shikamaru mendengus melihat pertengkaran-pertengkaran kecil dan tidak jelas yang selalu dilakukan kedua temannya itu, bagaikan tiada hari tanpa berkelahi untuk Naruto dan Kiba.  
"Memangnya, ada apa dengan konohagakure itu Kiba? Aku belum pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya. Kau tahu sesuatu?"

"Sebenarnya ibuku yang menceritakan kisah itu padaku saat aku masih kecil, konohagakure adalah legenda kerajaan di zaman dulu yang sangat besar dan terkenal. Namun kerajaan mereka diserang oleh kerajaan lain yang melakukan ekspansi, sehingga mereka bersumpah bahwa keturunan mereka selanjutnya akan membalas dendam pada keturunan kerajaan itu. Dan maka dari itu, konohagakure disebut kerajaan iblis yang tiba-tiba saja terlihat keberadaannya dan aktivitas masyarakatnya pada tengah malam…" Kiba menjelaskan secara panjang lebar pada Shikamaru dan Naruto yang nampak menyimak dengan rasa yang penasaran dan ingin tahu.

"Yaampun, aneh sekali. Lalu apa itu ada hubungannya dengan Sakura-chan?"

"Tunggu sebentar, dari apa yang sudah diceritakan Kiba. Aku yakin putri yang bernama Sakura itu datang ke dunia manusia bermaksud untuk membalas dendam seperti dalam cerita. Tapi siapa yang ingin ia incar?!" otak genius Shikamaru tampak memikirkan sesuatu, sedangkan Kiba dan Naruto saling bertatapan bingung ingin mengucapkan apa.

Tidak lama bunyi bel masuk kelas terdengar nyaring diseluruh penjuru sekolah, para murid yang tadi beramai-ramai dikantin dan tempat lain berbondong-bondong pergi untuk memasuki kelas sebelum dihukum oleh guru termasuk ketiga sahabat karib itu.

"Ahh, baiklah lain kali saja kita diskusikan ini. Bel tanda masuk sudah berbunyi, lebih baik kita segera pergi atau Iruka-sensei akan membunuh kita."

XXX

Malam menjelang, matahari yang bekerja seharian penuh untuk menyinari bumi telah digantikan bulan yang menemani malam dengan cahaya temaram nya.  
Seorang pemuda yang terpantul cahaya temaram bulan terlihat sedang berjalan seorang diri melewati halaman gedung akademi yang berfungsi sebagai tempat sekolah anak-anak dibawah usia 10 tahun.

Ia terlihat berjalan dengan langkah terburu-buru memasuki kedalam gedung tersebut, suasana akademi yang gelap gulita dan mencekam ditambah dengan suasana yang sepi membuat pemuda itu semakin mempercepat langkahnya.  
Tiba-tiba dari arah belakang tepat disalah satu pintu ruangan akademi terlihat sesosok anak perempuan berambut panjang memakai baju putih yang sangat kusam dan sambil menenteng sebuah boneka di salah satu tangannya.

Pemuda itu berhenti tepat dibawah tangga sembari mengatur napasnya yang naik turun karena berlari disepanjang koridor akademi, entah mengapa ia merasa ada seseorang yang mengawasinya semenjak pertama kali ia memasuki gedung ini.  
Pemuda berambut hitam itu menatap aneh cairan yang mengalir menuju kakinya yang berasal dari atas tangga, matanya menatap tajam cairan yang mirip seperti darah itu.

Mata birunya perlahan memandang keatas tangga yang tanpa ada penerangan sama sekali, ia menelan ludahnya kasar.  
Ia merasakan kakinya melemas seiring ia melihat sosok yang menatapnya dengan wajah mengerikan dan darah yang semakin banyak mengalir, pemuda itu berusaha untuk menggerakkan badannya meninggalkan tempat itu namun ia merasakan kesusahan.

Sosok anak perempuan yang wajahnya tertutup oleh rambut itu semakin bergerak mendekatinya, keringat-keringat sebulir biji jagung menetes didahinya.  
Ia merasakan lututnya dan semua sendi tubuhnya terasa lemas, dan dengan perjuangan terakhirnya ia berusaha untuk berlari dari sana.  
Ia terus berlari tanpa menoleh kebelakang, dan tiba-tiba wanita itu muncul dihahadapannya dengan seringai yang menakutkan dan wajah yang begitu mengerikan.

"Tidak, jangan bunuh aku tolong. Jangan bunuh aku…" pemuda itu berteriak sembari menutup matanya, ketakutan melihat anak perempuan mengerikan itu.

Suasana sangat hening dan tidak terjadi apapun, pemuda tadi membuka matanya perlahan dan tidak melihat lagi wanita mengerikan yang hampir saja membunuhnya itu. Tanpa basa-basi ia segera meninggalkan tempat itu sebelum perempuan itu menemuinya lagi.

**XXX**

Shikamaru yang menguap membuat Kiba yang duduk tidak jauh darinya itu menggeleng heran melihat sahabat nanasnya itu pagi-pagi sudah mengantuk. Memang sifat Shikamaru sih yang pemalas dan tidak mau repot, tapi meskipun begitu dia sangat jenius diantara dua orang lainnya. Pintu terbuka lebar memperlihatkan seorang pria berbadan besar dan berambut putih memasuki ruangan dengan wajah yang seperti biasanya.

"Wah kalian sudah tiba rupanya anak-anak…" ucap Jiraiya dan duduk dikursi nya.

"Yah, hanya kami berdua saja Jiraiya-sama. Si baka Naruto itu belum datang juga, dasar tukang telat." Omel Kiba

Jiraiya hanya tertawa menampakkan deretan gigi putihnya mendengar protes yang dilontarkan oleh anak buahnya itu.  
"Ya, mungkin dalam waktu beberapa menit Naruto akan datang kesini…"

Bunyi pintu dibuka perlahan memperlihatkan seorang pemuda dengan kemeja berwarna hitam dan rambut blonde jabrik yang sangat berantakan berdiri di ambang pintu dan wajah yang susah digambarkan.  
"Maaf semuanya aku telat," ucapnya seperti ada rasa bersalah.

"Lihatlah Shikamaru, sejak kapan ia menjadi tukang telat. Setelah kau menjadi pecundang sekarang kau membuat dirimu menjadi tukang telat, miris sekali kawan." Ejek Kiba santai sembari menatap Naruto remeh.

"Hei, Baka Kiba. Ucapkan sekali lagi atau aku akan menghajarmu sekarang!" Naruto mengeratkan kepalan tangannya dan mendeathglare sahabat tatto nya itu, Akamaru yang merupakan anjing kesayangannya hanya dapat mengeluh pelan melihat pertengkaran tidak penting itu.

Jiraiya menghela napasnya miris melihat hal-hal tidak penting yang dilakukan ketiga anak buahnya itu, apa setiap mereka menjalankan misi selalu ada pertengkaran macam itu?  
Mungkin yang hanya bisa diandalkan disana adalah Shikamaru saja, si IQ genius lebih dari 200.

"Baiklah anak-anak, sudah cukup bertengkarnya. Dan untuk kau Naruto, apa yang membuat mu datang terlambat? Bukankah dari kalian bertiga hanya kau yang selalu on time, lalu kenapa sekarang kau telat?" selidik Jiraiya.

"Oke, oke akan aku ceritakan apa yang membuat aku terlambat pagi ini Ero-Jiji…" Naruto menghadap kearah pintu ruangan Jiraiya dan tidak lama muncul seorang perempuan berambut pink dan memakai seragam sekolah berdiri diambang pintu sama seperti yang dilakukan pemuda blonde tadi.

Shikamaru dan Kiba saling bertatapan tidak mengerti siapa seseorang yang datang itu, apa jangan-jangan itu putri dari bos mereka?  
Tidak mungkin, sedangkan Jiraiya tidak pernah menikah. Lalu siapa gadis itu?

"Siapa dia?" seru Jiraiya.

"Dia Sakura-chan, ehm sepupuku dan akan menjadi mitra baruku untuk kasus-kasus yang akan kau berikan seterusnya." Jelas Naruto to the point.

Kiba menyikut Shikamaru disebelahnya menandakan bahwa pemuda bertatto itu sepertinya mengingat cerita Naruto tempo hari soal putri iblis dari Konogahagakure, jangan-jangan gadis inilah yang diceritakan oleh pemuda blonde itu.  
"Shikamaru kau yakin ini gadis yang diceritakan Naruto tempo hari?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu sebelum ada bukti yang menguatkannya, siapa tahu ia hanya memanfaatkan Naruto. Mendokusai" balas Shikamaru dengan nada malasnya seperti biasa membuat Kiba menatap sebal si genius itu.

Jiraiya menatap Naruto tidak mengerti apa yang telah dijelaskan olehnya barusan tadi, sedangkan Naruto menatap balik Jiraiya dengan pandangan yakin dan berharap bahwa atasannya ini akan mengizinkan keinginannya itu.

"Itu tidak mungkin Naruto, apa yang membuatmu berpikir untuk hal seperti ini. Memangnya sepupu mu memiliki kelebihan apa?"

"Kau belum tahu bukan Ero-Jiji, Sakura-chan kemarilah aku yakin kau dapat melakukannya seperti yang kau tunjukkan padaku kemarin. Ayo kemarilah jangan takut." Ajak Naruto lembut pada gadis pink itu yang nampak takut-takut memasuki ruangan milik Jiraiya yang berisi orang-orang asing yang baru kali ini ia temui kecuali Naruto yang bahkan setiap hari.

Sakura berjalan perlahan mendekati Naruto yang menunggunya tepat di depan meja Jiraiya dengan wajah yang yakin, gadis itu menghembuskan napasnya dan tersenyum kearah Naruto.

"Perkenalkan namaku Sakura Haruno, aku bersekolah di Osaka High School, aku adalah…" Sakura tiba-tiba menghentikan ucapannya karena teringat sesuatu yang hampir ia lupakan, ia menoleh kearah Naruto yang berdiri disampingnya dan mengangguk pelan kearahnya.  
Sakura kembali menatap Jiraiya yang menunggunya melanjutkan perkenalannya.  
_"Sakura-chan, apapun yang terjadi saat kau mengenalkan dirimu pada siapa pun itu yang baru saja kau kenal jangan pernah menyebut dirimu seorang putri iblis mengerti?"  
_Gadis itu mengerti sekarang, ya itulah yang hampir ia lupakan, kata-kata Naruto yang menyuruhnya untuk tidak mengatakan identitas aslinya pada siapapun.

"aku adalah…sepupu dari Naruto Uzumaki. Salam kenal." Lanjut Sakura sembari sedikit membungkuk kearah pria berbadan tegap itu

Naruto tersenyum simpul mendengar ucapan Sakura barusan, Jiraiya menatap Naruto sekilas dan kembali memperhatikan gadis yang diyakini oleh anak buah nya mempunyai sebuah 'kemampuan'.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kau bisa menunjukkan nya padaku kemampuan yang dikatakan oleh Naruto tadi."seru Jiraiya.

Sakura mendongak menatap Naruto yang berdiri disebelahnya, pemuda blonde itu mengangguk dan tersenyum meyakinkan Sakura agar menunjukkan kemampuannya.  
Gadis pink itu mengibaskan jubah abu-abunya dan mengangkat tangan nya tinggi ke udara, Shikamaru dan Kiba yang berdiri dibelakang terlihat tidak sabaran untuk melihat kemampuan apa yang ingin Naruto tunjukkan melalui gadis itu.

Sakura menutup matanya pelan dan masih membiarkan tangannya berdiri diudara, Naruto hanya diam membiarkan gadis itu menunjukkannya meskipun ia sendiri belum yakin apakah hal ini berhasil atau tidak.  
Jiraiya tetap duduk dikursi miliknya dan menunggu hal apa yang akan terjadi setalah gadis itu melakukannya.

"Shika, menurutmu hal apa yang akan terjadi setelah gadis itu melakukannya?"

"Entahlah kita lihat saja, menurutku Naruto tidak mungkin menyuruhnya melakukan hal itu sebelum dia sendiri yang melihatnya" balas Shikamaru tenang memasukkan kedua tangannya dalam saku celana.

Sakura perlahan menurunkan kedua tangannya dan mengarahkannya tepat di hatinya masih tetap dengan menutup mata, Naruto tampak heran melihatnya.  
Seingat pemuda itu, ia hanya melihat Sakura mengangkat kedua tangannya tanpa melakukan hal itu.  
Mata emerald itu terbuka masih dengan membiarkan kedua tangan Sakura berada tepat dihatinya.

"Baiklah cukup, aku tidak melihat hal apapun yang terlihat ajaib disini." Terka Jiraiya bangkit dari duduknya menatap Naruto dan Sakura bergantian.  
"Jadi, sekarang tidak ada tambahan lagi didalam tim mu Naruto!"

Kiba menyikut Shikamaru yang berdiri disebelahnya, pemuda nanas itu menoleh menatap Kiba heran yang tiba-tiba saja menyenggol lengannya.  
"Ada apa Kiba?"

"Lihatlah keluar tepat di jendela sana, aku tidak salah melihat bukan kalau itu adalah salju. Salju di musim panas, ajaib sekali kawan." Kata Kiba sedikit berbisik, Shikamaru yang mendengarnya seketika langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jendela kecil di ruangan Jiraiya.

"Aku tidak percaya ini." Ucap Shikamaru seakan takjub sekaligus tidak percaya melihat salju yang turun semakin banyak menyapu jalanan, bahkan bukan hanya ia saja tetapi warga yang berjalan di jalanan tersebut.  
"Maaf Jiraiya-Sama, sebaiknya anda melihat di jendela sebelah sana. Salju yang turun di musim panas, apakah itu efek kemampuannya?" jelas Shikamaru pada Jiraiya.

Lelaki berbadan tegap itu menatap Shikamaru tak percaya dengan penjelasan pemuda itu, Jiraiya berjalan kearah jendela yang dimaksud Shikamaru dan melihat jalanan disekitar kantornya diselimuti oleh salju.  
Ia mengerutkan alisnya heran melihat kejadian ini, seingat lelaki itu bulan ini adalah musim panas bukan musim salju.

Naruto menatap Sakura disebelahnya seperti bertanya bagaimana bisa, tetapi hanya dibalas oleh gadis pink itu dengan mengendikkan kedua bahunya sembari tersenyum.  
Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya aneh sekaligus takjub.

"Jadi bagaimana Ero-Jiji? Bukankah perjanjian nya jika Sakura-chan berhasil menunjukkan kemampuannya, dia akan masuk kedalam tim kami?"

Jiraiya menghela napasnya pelan masih tetap melihat pemandangan salju diluar yang turun bukan dalam musim yang tepat.  
Ia berbalik dan menatap keempat remaja itu bergantian.  
"Baiklah, aku mengakui kemampuan mu Sakura. Dan dengan senang hati aku mengijinkan mu untuk masuk dalam tim Naruto.

"Arigatou Gozaimasu Jiraiya-Sama…" Sakura berbungkuk berterima kasih.

Naruto menatap Kiba dan Shikamaru yang berdiri di sebelah jendela dan tersenyum licik kearah kedua sahabat nya itu.  
Kiba mengusap hidungnya dan berbalik tersenyum kearah Naruto, sedangkan Shikamaru hanya menggelang sembari memegangi kepalanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

A/N : Karena ini chapter pertama jadi mohon maaf kalau aneh, ga nayambung dan sebagainya dan apalagi ini cerita ga serem maximum, sisi romantis juga kagak ada. jadi intinya ini cerita ga bagus alias abal -_- sejujurnya Hiko awalnya mau membuat cerita ini tentang serangan zombie etapi karena yang muncul ide ini jadi zombie attack nya bakalan dibuat cerita lain lagi lain waktu nanti.

Baiklah, ini author note nya kagak bermutu banget ya. Oke mohon reviewnya di kolom bawah ini, satu review dari kalian sangat berharga untuk saya :D  
Arigatou Gozaimasu.

**R**

**V**

**W**


End file.
